Miracle
by Captain Grimm Stydia Swan
Summary: AU. Amy is a foster child from Vancouver. She arrives at Heartland and meets Ty. She also discovers that she has a special connection to the horses.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU version of Heartland. In the summary I mentioned that Amy is a foster child. I see it more of a Olivia from Fringe version. If you watched the show she is reserved, but great with the kids that have been on the show. Amy will be slightly more reserved, but she is great with horses and has the special connection that she has in the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland**

A shuttle pulled into the Hudson bus drop off. A woman with blonde hair got off and looked around. She started to walk and noticed Maggie's diner and she went towards it. She entered the store and went up to the front and sat down. A girl working at the counter came up to her and started to chat.

"Hi, Welcome to Maggie's. What can I get you?"

"Do you have a menu?"

"Yes," She gives her a menu, "My name is Soraya and I will be your server."

"I'm Amy."

Amy orders from the menu and is eating her lunch when an older gentleman comes into the store and sits near Amy. He starts to order from Soraya.

"Soraya, I need to order some more feed and I will take a cup of coffee please."

"Sure thing Jack." Soraya says before going to the other side of the store to get the feed.

Amy looks over and she is curious about what he does for a living. Jack sees her looking and smiles at her. She smiles back before looking back at her food. Jack is looking at her curiously as well because he has never seen her around before.

Soraya comes back over and hands Jack the receipt he needs and then fills up his coffee cup. Jack thanks her and then turns to Amy.

"Hello there, I'm Jack Bartlett, I don't think we have met before."

"Amy, and no we haven't. I just moved out here."

"Really, any particular reason why?"

Amy shrugged, "Just needed a change of scenery."

Jack nods at that.

Amy finishes her lunch and then gets up to pay. She puts the money on the counter and then turns to Jack, "It was nice to meet you."

"Same here." Jack says as he shakes her hand.

Amy leaves and starts walking one way, Jack is still sitting at the counter looking at where Amy was, wondering about her story.

Amy gets a hotel room before getting her computer out and researching Hudson. She is at that for a couple of hours before leaving to go get dinner.

She enters Maggie's again and notices that Soraya is there talking to blonde girl. She walks up to the counter and says hi to Soraya before grabbing a menu.

The blonde looks over at her curiously before walking over to her.

"Hi. I'm Ashley."

"Amy." They shake hands.

Amy orders her food and then listens to Soraya and Ashley's conversation.

"My mom is driving me crazy!"

"Why now."

"She wants me to come back home so she is interrupting everything that I am doing and she keeps coming over my and Caleb's trailer to talk."

Amy is wondering who Caleb is, but feels like it would be rude to ask.

The doors open and another blonde comes through the door. "Ashley come on we have to get going if we aren't going to be late for your show."

Ashley sighs before saying goodbye to Soraya and leaving with what Amy thinks is her mother.

Soraya comes over to Amy and pours her some coffee. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I assume that was the mother?"

"Yep, Val Stanton."

Amy nods, but has no idea who that is. "And who is Caleb?"

"Caleb is a ranch-hand at Heartland and a rodeo cowboy. He has this trailer and he is letting Ashley bunk with him because she was tired of her mother."

Amy hums at that before paying for her dinner and saying goodbye. She leaves and heads back to her hotel room for some sleep.

The next day Amy comes into Maggie's to find Soraya working again. "Do you work here all the time?" Amy wonders.

Soraya laughs, "No, but my mom is Maggie and she owns the diner."

Amy nods at that before looking at the menu and ordering something for breakfast.

She just gets her food when Jack and a brunette come in talking.

"Grandpa, you just need to hire one more person. Your arthritis is too bad in the winter for you to do all the work alone while Caleb is at the rodeo." She sounds exasperated with him. Amy is smiling at the conversation that she can overhear. Soraya is shaking her head.

"Oh Lou leave it alone for now." Lou comes over and talks to Maggie for a minute ordering some feed and other things.

Jack looks over and sees Amy. "Well, hello there."

Amy nods at him, "Hey Jack." Lou looks over and notices that Jack is talking to a blonde girl and she is curious.

Lou comes and sits next to her grandfather. She looks over at the girl and introduces herself. "Hi. I'm Lou Fleming."

Amy shakes her hand, "Amy."

"Where you staying Amy?" Jack asks.

"Oh I'm staying in the hotel, until I can find a job."

"What kind of work are you looking for." Lou asks.

"Anything, I don't have a specific skillset and I just need a paycheck."

Jack looks on curiously before mulling it over, "Have you ever been around horses?"

Amy looks curious, "Uh not really. I mean I am from Vancouver and so there weren't that many horses available there."

"Would you like a job as a ranch-hand?"

Lou looks at her grandfather in shock that he just offered the job to her like that.

"Sure, I'll do anything." Amy is grateful for the opportunity.

"Alright then. Tomorrow first thing come here and I will take you to Heartland and show you around."

"Got it."

Lou and Jack leave and pick up the feed from the other side of the diner.

Ty, Caleb, and Mallory are sitting inside eating when they hear Lou complaining about something.

"You don't know anything about her and you decided to just hire her right then and there!"

"You were the one who wanted me to find someone for the winter and I have."

They enter the house and notice that everyone is listening to them.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Caleb asked.

"Oh just some random girl that grandpa hired after knowing her for a day!"

Ty and Mallory raise their eyebrows.

"Whose the girl?" Ty asked.

"Her name is Amy and she just moved here from Vancouver." Jack explained.

"Has she ever been around horses?" Mallory asks skeptical.

"She says no, but she needs the job and with Ty going to vet school and Caleb in the rodeo we needed the help." Jack explains, "that is the end of this discussion, I already hired her and she will be here tomorrow, so be on your best behavior."

Ty just shrugs since he won't be here in the morning and doesn't really need to worry about it right away. Caleb is shocked that someone else is hired and Mallory is suspicious of this new person and is wondering what she is like.

 **Let me know what you think. I am still working on my other story, but this was just in my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Amy is at Maggie's eating breakfast when Jack arrives.

"Amy, you are on time." Jack says this with a hint of surprise in his voice. Amy raises an eyebrow at that. "Sorry, it's just that Caleb, the other ranch-hand, is hardly ever on time."

"Well got to make a good first impression right?" Amy says nervously. "Now is this okay to wear to a ranch or do I need to change into something different."

Jack looks over Amy who is wearing jeans a plaid button-up shirt and boots. "No, what you're wearing is perfect for a ranch. Are you ready to go?"

Amy nods and pays for her breakfast before following Jack to his truck.

They are driving when Amy turns to look at Jack, "So what can I expect in this job?"

"You'll have to learn to be around horses, you have to muck out their stalls and give them food and water. Everything else you can learn from either Ty or Caleb."

"Ty?"

"He was my old ranch-hand when he decided to become a vet and now he just visits and helps out when Caleb is not around."

Amy nods before looking out the window, "This place is amazing, Vancouver is nothing compared to this place."

"I completely agree with you which is why I hardly leave to go anywhere." Jack smiles at that.

"Is there any way that I could learn to ride a horse? It sounds really interesting." Amy asks Jack.

He chuckles before nodding his head. "Sure, we'll get you some help. It will most likely be from Mallory."

"Who is Mallory."

"She is a super talkative kid who is our unofficial riding teacher."

"Gotcha." Amy nods as Jack pulls into the Heartland road and Amy looks around amazed at what it looks like.

They reach the end of the driveway where Lou is waiting on the porch with Mallory. Jack and Amy exit the truck and walk over to Lou.

"You remember Lou and this is Mallory, Mallory this is Amy."

Mallory shakes Amy's hand still suspicious of her.

"Hi, Mallory. You are the one who is going to teach me to ride a horse right?"

"Yes is that a problem."

"Nope. I mean you know more than me right?"

Mallory is starting to like Amy and smiles at her. Lou is still uncomfortable with this idea, but doesn't say anything.

"Alright let's go check where you will be living."

"I get to live here?!" Amy asks amazed as they leave for the barn.

Jack chuckles, "Yes, but it is not as glamorous as you may think because you will be living in the loft above the barn."

"Hey anywhere beats that hotel I am in right now."

They arrive at the barn and see Caleb throwing hay into the stalls. "Caleb this is Amy, Amy this is Caleb."

Amy waves to Caleb and e waves back before she follows Jack up the stairs and into the loft. She looks around excitedly. "This is great!" She stops right in front of Jack before asking, "Can I hug you?" Jack chuckles before nodding his head. She rushes into his arms saying thank you over and over.

"Alright enough of that. Now, I will show you the ropes and we all eat dinner together inside so that is something you will have to get used to." Jack says.

They get started with showing her how to muck the stalls and all the other things that a ranch-hand needs to learn.

"After you learn to ride, there will be even more responsibility for you, but until then this will have to do." Amy is nodding along to all of this.

"Then I will leave you to it and later you will eat dinner with us and meet Ty." Jack says before leaving, allowing Amy to start working.

Caleb comes up to her, "I'm Caleb the rodeo cowboy."

"I know."

"Really? How?"

"Jack told me."

"Oh."

Amy smiles at him before she starts to work again. Caleb stands there for a few seconds before walking away after some awkward seconds.

It is dinner time and Amy comes through the door wondering how this will work. She gets inside to see the kitchen and the dining area in the room on the other side. She steps into the kitchen, "Can I help with anything?" Lou looks up from where she is still cooking something. "No, that is okay, just go into that room and have a look around." Amy smiles at her before doing just that.

She is looking around at the fireplace and the living room. She finds some pictures and looks at those. She finds a picture of a young woman with a horse smiling. Jack speaks up from behind her, "That was my daughter Marion." Amy jumps and puts the photo back down, "I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Jack responds. Lou yells that dinner is ready just as the door opens again and Ty comes through. "Hey Lou."

"Ty, you were almost late again." Lou scolds as she takes the food to the table and Ty follows her. He stops for a second when he sees Amy, but continues into the room and sits down. Jack introduces them to each other. They shake hands before sitting down and getting ready for dinner.

"So, Amy, where are you from." Lou asks.

"I don't know where I am originally from, but I was raised in Vancouver before I decided on a change of scenery and landed here."

"What do you mean that you don't know where you are from originally?" Mallory asks.

Amy shifts in her seat for a minute. "Uh- I never knew my birth parents, I was raised in the foster system until a nice family took me in and adopted me."

There was silence for a minute before they moved on to talk about other things.

"So, Jack what time do I have to wake up tomorrow before work."

"It will be early like 6 maybe."

"Alright then."

There was dessert before Amy decided to ask Ty about himself.

"So Ty I hear you are in vet school."

Ty nodded his head. "What made you decide on that kind of career?"

"When I got here, I knew next to nothing about horses or other animals, but Scott Cardinal, the vet here, made it interesting and I thought it was the right move for me."

Amy nods and smiles at that. "That's great, not many people know where they want to end up."

They smile at each other before Amy clears her throat and gets up. "I'll just take my dishes to the sink before I go to bed." Lou and Jack smile at her before agreeing with that.

Amy retires to her room in the loft after doing night checks, before she goes to the window area and sees Ty get in his truck and leave. She closes the door and flops onto her bed with a sigh. She shakes her head, ' _stay away from the cute vet student_ ' before she gets up and gets ready for bed.

 **Let me know if there are any ideas for the first horse that Amy has a connection to either Spartan or some other horse before she meets Spartan.**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy wakes up the next day early before getting ready and she headed to the house for some breakfast. She meets Jack in the house before getting some food read to cook.

"You can cook?" Lou asks as she enters the kitchen. Amy laughs, "Somewhat, I needed to learn when the foster parents that weren't so nice wouldn't do much in the way of food."

There was some more silence in that moment before Amy asks a question. "So what kind of horses are here at Heartland?"

"Well, my daughter Marion used to help rescue and damaged horses, so that is some of what we do even though we aren't sure how to go about it now that Marion is gone. She was the only one that could get a horse and how to help it."

"That sounds like some amazing work, I can't wait to see it for myself."

"You will see some of it later today, Ty is working at the clinic with Scott and mentioned that he is bringing over a horse with behavioral problems and he wants us to take a look at the horse."

"Alright. Well while I wait I better get to work." Amy finished her breakfast before nodding to them and leaving. Lou looks after her with a curious look on her face.

"She is an interesting girl." Lou comments before getting up and getting ready. Jack just shakes his head.

Amy is doing her daily chores before she notices an office in the back of the barn and curiosity gets the better of her. She notices a whole bunch of herbs and other interesting things. She looks at the pictures on the wall and guesses that this used to be Marion's office. She notices that there are a few journals on a bookshelf and looks through it noticing that the books are more about the horses and the problems that are with them as well as some solutions or remedies that could be helpful.

She puts the journal back in its place deciding that she would read more at night before going back to work. She is filling one of the water troughs when she notices a truck coming with a trailer hooked up to it. They stop at the house where Ty and another guy get out of the truck. Ty looks over and sees Amy before waving at her. Amy waves back before going back to work.

Scott looks over to where Ty waved and noticed a girl. "Who's the girl?"

"Huh, oh that's Amy, Jack just hired her as the new ranch-hand."

Scott hums before heading inside to get Jack. He comes back out and explains the situation to Jack as he goes. "This is Prince. He is not letting anyone near him. There are no physical problems with him and he needs to be re-homed."Jack nods his head, "We'll be happy to take a look at him for you."

Amy is watching from a distance knowing that she shouldn't get to close because she doesn't know what is wrong with the horse. She waits for Ty to get him into the round pen before climbing the wooden fence and asking about the horse. Ty tells her about the horse and what Scott told Jack.

"Okay Jack he is ready."

"Ready for what?" Amy asks interested.

"In something called the join-up. We get the horse to go in circles and then when we think that the horse trusts us, we stop and turn away to see if the horse will come to us and that is a join up."

Amy nods her head.

Ty and Jack get started on the horse, but the horse doesn't seem to want to play along. Ty though has to leave so Jack decides to end it for the day. He puts him into a stall and lets Amy get to work.

At dinner Amy was wondering about something, "What is re-homing exactly?"

"We fix the horse and then we find people who want to buy a horse and try to sell the horse."

"What happens when you can't fix the horse."

"We try to keep the horse as long as we can so that we can continue to work with them, but if the owners don't like that they are either put down or sold to meat trucks."

Amy is shocked at what would happen if they weren't able to fix a horse.

After dinner, Amy sneaked downstairs and into Marion's office, she takes one of the journals before going back up to the loft to read it. She was reading for a couple of hours before she decided that she needed to sleep if she was going to be of any use tomorrow.

The next morning Ty has the day off so he comes over earlier than usual so that he can help Jack with Prince. He opens the door to the house to find Amy cooking breakfast again. He looks on in confusion for a second before smiling at her and sitting down at the table.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Amy asks him.

"Sure."

"So are you working with Prince again today."

"Yep. As soon as Jack is ready we are going to get started."

"Cool, maybe I can watch some more after I finish my chores."

"Yeah maybe."

They are smiling at each other across the table as they eat breakfast. Jack comes in and sees them smiling at each other before he walks into the kitchen and grabs some coffee.

"Hey Jack if I finish my chores earlier can I watch you and Ty work with Prince."

Jack looks at her and she gives him some puppy dog eyes, he sighs before nodding his head. She smiles and jumps up before running out the door to get started on her chores. Ty and Jack look at each other before laughing.

She is able to finish her chores earlier than usual which allows her to watch Ty make the horse go around and around. Caleb arrives and after he gets out of his truck goes to sit next to Amy on the wooden posts. He tries to flirt with her again, but she is oblivious, she is just answering his questions while watching Ty and Jack. Ty looks over and smothers a laugh at Caleb's massive failure and the look on his face. Jack looks over as well and notices that Caleb is finally there.

"Caleb, where have you been!"

"Uh in my trailer?" He says making it sound like a question.

"Well now that you are here you should get started on your work, shouldn't you?"

"Yes sir." Caleb jumps down and heads into the barn.

Jack and Ty continue for a few more hours before they stop and let Prince out into the field with the other horses. "That's enough for today, he isn't going to trust us today."

Mallory arrives at Heartland and comes looking for Amy.

"Amy, you ready for your riding lesson."

"Sure, if it is okay with Jack." Sh asks as she looks at Jack who nods his head.

"Alright which horse will I be riding on?"

"It will be my horse Copper. He is reliable and stable, he won't freak out or anything."

"Good to know. Alright where do we start?"

Mallory starts her off by teaching her how to saddle the horse, when they are able to get that done well Mallory has Amy get up on the horse. They are in the round pen where Mallory is directing Amy and telling her what she needs to do. Amy seems to be a natural at being able to ride a horse.

At dinner Jack asks about the riding lesson. "I don't know how well it went, you would have to ask Mallory."

They all look at Mallory who says that she is basically a natural. Jack looks impressed. After dinner Amy is back in the loft reading the rest of the first journal. She is learning more and more about horses and how to help them. She wants to try and help Prince, but she is going to need more riding lessons. Amy sneaks back down into the office and puts the journal back before she grabs a different one.

 **I decided to wait on Spartan until she had a little more experience on horses. Now I don't know much about horses other than what I have watched from this show. I don't know how much I will focus on her learning to ride other than the occasional mention.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Amy wakes up and hides the journal before getting up and heading to the house. Lou is making breakfast this time and it gives them a chance to get to know one another.

"So Lou what do you do around here?"

"I own the Dude ranch down the road."

"Cool."

Lou smiles at her before turning back to the stove. Jack walks in and gets Amy ready for the chores.

Mallory arrives and after her chores Amy goes for another riding lesson. She is getting better and better at riding. When she gets back from the riding lesson she notices that Prince is still in the field away from any of the other horses. Amy goes to the fence and just stands there looking at the horse. Prince notices this and warily watches her. When she makes no move to come near him, he relaxes.

Ty and Jack arrive at the field and notice the staring match between Amy and Prince. Ty looks to Jack in confusion, but Jack just shrugs before walking forward. Prince notices this and bolts. Amy looks around and notices Ty and Jack behind her. She smiles sheepishly at Jack who just shakes his head and pats her shoulder.

Ty was still confused, but tried to ignore it and went to collect Prince for his time in the round pen. Amy went back to work while Jack and Ty tried again to get Prince to join-up. They don't get it again and they put him in a stall this time. Ty leaves for work and Jack goes to work somewhere else for the time being.

Amy is in the barn filling buckets with oats. She gets to Prince's stall where she cautiously approaches the stall. "It's okay boy, I'm not going to hurt you. Just getting you some food."

She slowly takes the bucket out of the stall.

She fills it up before slowly taking it back to the stall. She whispers soothingly while doing so. Prince is just watching her. She puts the bucket on the hook before slowly backing away. Prince creeps forward and starts to eat. Amy smiles at that.

Amy is up late again reading another journal. She is absorbing all the information like a sponge. When she wakes up again she realizes that she slept a little later than normal. She hears a creak in the barn and hides the journal under the bed. She gets up when there is a knock on her door and then the door opens.

Ty who opened the door notices that Amy is still in her pajamas and he turns away really fast. She raises an eyebrow before looking down and noticing that she is only wearing shorts and a tank top. She wraps a blanket around herself letting Ty know that he can turn around.

Ty is blushing a little before he decides to ignore the situation and asks if she is coming to breakfast. She nods her head. He leaves and she sits on the bed before getting up and closing the door and changing. When she gets to the house she sees Jack there.

"Sorry Jack, I had a hard time getting to sleep last night so I must have slept in a little."

"That's okay."

Amy eats her breakfast and then goes to do her chores. She is getting oats for the horses again when she reaches Prince's stall again. He is still watching her silently, but isn't making a move. Ty and Jack are heading to get Prince when they hear Amy softly talking. They walk quietly to the barn door before noticing that Amy is grabbing the bucket from Prince's stall. She backs away slowly before she fills the bucket with food.

She then goes back slowly to the stall. When she gets closer to the stall Prince shuffles once, Ty goes to move closer to get Amy out of the way when Jack stops him and holds a hand up, telling him to wait. Amy starts softly talking to the horse before getting the bucket into the stall. She backs away and Prince shuffles forward and starts to eat.

Ty looks at Jack who is looking at Amy in amazement. Amy then turns to work with the other horses not even noticing that Ty and Jack were watching her. They head inside the barn and get closer to Prince who starts to weave. They get him in the round pen with some difficultly. They try to get him to join-up while Amy is on another riding lesson, that is one of her last riding lessons since she is passing with flying colors.

When she gets back Jack has Ty put the horse into the field with the other horses. Ty is confused, but follows Jack's lead. "We are going to see what Amy can do with this horse. So far she is the only one that can get close to him."

They head to a different part of the ranch to work on something. Amy finishes all of her chores before she goes looking for Prince. She finds him in the field. This time she climbs over the fence and sits down in the grass where Prince can see her. Jack and Ty notice that Amy is sitting in the field locked in another staring contest with Prince.

"What exactly is she doing?" Ty asks.

"She is waiting for Prince to come to her instead of what we do which is the quicker way to get the trust, but since that isn't working, I say we give this a shot."

They watch for a little while longer before they see Prince move towards Amy. Amy notices that Prince is moving towards her and puts her hand out. Ty and Jack watch amazed as Prince comes closer and closer to Amy before he arrives next to Amy and lets her pet him.

At dinner, Mallory is talking about Amy and her natural talent at riding. Amy is just smiling and modestly replying that she is okay at it. Jack looks over at Amy before deciding something.

"Amy how would you like to try the join-up with Prince tomorrow?"

Amy looks surprised, "Really?"

Jack nods his head. Amy smiles excitedly.

In the loft Amy is reading another journal and is learning even more about horses. She is learning about join-ups and how they can work. She finally goes to sleep with a smile on her face in preparation for tomorrow.

The next morning, Amy comes to the house and makes breakfast again. She eats her before heading out to do her chores. She is talking with Prince softly as she gets his bucket again. "I will be doing the join-up with you today boy. I hope you behave."

She fills up his bucket and puts it back without having to be so slow. She smiles at the progress that Prince is making with her.

When she finishes her chores she and Jack get Prince into the round pen. Jack is instructing her on how she is supposed to do it when she gets started already. Jack sits on the outside of the pen and watches as Amy does it naturally without Jack telling her what to do. She is going around with him when she notices the tells that the horse is showing.

She stops and turns around. Jack stands up straight wondering how she knew what to look for. Prince stops and turns towards Amy before walking up to her. Amy laughs and pets him while telling him what a good boy he is. Jack smiles and shakes his head in astonishment at how fast that horse started to trust her.


	5. Chapter 5

Later at dinner, Jack was telling everyone that Amy has gotten Prince's trust. They were all surprised given that she had never been around horses before. Amy just shyly ducked her head while Ty looked at her in amazement.

After dinner Amy was in the loft reading a journal when there was a knock on her door. She quickly hid the journal before shouting, "Come in!"

It was Jack. He opened the door, "I was just wondering if you would like to work some more with Prince tomorrow after your chores."

Amy nodded eagerly, "Sure, I'd love to."

"Alright then see you tomorrow." Jack leaves. Amy waits until she is sure that he is gone before getting the journal and continuing to read.

The next morning Amy finished her chores while talking to Prince. Ty and Jack come to the barn and smile at each other at how Amy is responding to the horses. Jack comes in, "Ready to start working with Prince again?"

Amy nods her head. They lead him out into the round pen. They do the join-up again and Prince trusts Amy even quicker. Jack is amazed still, but continues on, "Next thing is to get a saddle on him."

Amy nods her head determinedly. They get a saddle ready for Prince, when she goes to put it on him, he rears up and backs away. Amy tries once more when he is calmed down, but he does the same thing. Amy backs away before turning to Jack, "Now what?"

"Now, lets get him used to the saddle." They put him back in the stall and put the saddle on the door.

Ty had left earlier for the clinic, but his truck came into the driveway right before dinner. At the table Lou asked about Prince. Jack started with, "Well Amy is gaining more and more of his trust, but he isn't willing to put on the saddle yet so we are getting him used to it before trying again later." Lou nodded at that.

Amy shifted in her seat before speaking, "Jack can I ask a favor?" Jack looked at her and noticed that she was nervous, "Sure."

Everyone looked curious about what would cause Amy to be so nervous. "Can I get the rest of the paycheck tomorrow?" Jack squinted at her in question, "I need more clothes and things, but I don't have enough money." Jack smiled at that before looking to Lou. She thought for a moment before agreeing to give Amy the check. Amy thanked them before getting up from the table and going to do night checks.

Amy was talking some more to Prince about random things when Ty came into the barn and cleared his throat. "Hey, uh, if you need a ride into town tomorrow, I can give you a lift."

Amy smiled at him, "Thanks." Ty smiled back at her before leaving for the trailer.

Amy went up to the loft and started to read another journal. She is really interested in Marion's way of dealing with horses, she really admired her work and had wished that she could have met her. After she finished reading for the night she thought about Ty and what his backstory was because as far as she knew he wasn't related to anyone on the ranch.

The next morning Amy went to the house and made breakfast again. Lou walked in and gave Amy the money she had asked for. Amy thanked her before saying that she would do her chores before leaving with Ty for town. Lou raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything.

Amy finished her chores when she heard Ty's truck pull in. She walked out of the barn while Ty got out of the truck. "Ready to go?" Ty asked as she nodded before heading to the passenger side of the truck.

On the way to town Amy decided that she would just ask a question that had been on her mind, "Ty can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you come to Heartland, because I've been thinking about it and it doesn't seem as though you are related to them by blood."

Ty smiled at that distinction before thinking about his response. He decided to go with the simple version, "I was in juvie and they sent me here because Marion agreed to sponsor my probation." Amy nodded at that. They reached the town before Ty could ask why she nodded and didn't freak out about the information.

Amy went into the store and started to look for some clothes that she could buy. She is looking through the shirts and pants and boots when Soraya walks up to her. "Hey, Amy!"

"Hey, Soraya." Amy smiles at her while grabbing clothes from the rack.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Well, Jack hired me as his ranch-hand, so I have been doing that. I have also been learning how to ride from Mallory." Soraya smiles when she mentions this.

"Mallory can be a handful when she gets started." Amy smiles and laughs at that.

"I have noticed when she stays for dinner, but she is a good teacher, although apparently I am a natural." Soraya raises an eyebrow before shrugging. They head over to the register so they can pay for Amy's clothing. She then mentions that she is going to get some lunch if Soraya wants to continue talking. Soraya smiles.

They head over to the diner. Amy sits down and looks at the menu before ordering. "So what else have you been doing?"

"Well, Jack took on this problem horse and apparently it trusts me only so far, so I am working with him." While she was mentioning this Val Stanton had walked in and overheard this.

"Excuse me?" Amy looks over at the woman who picked up Ashley the other day.

"Yes?"

"Did I overhear that Jack Bartlett is letting you near one of his problem horses?"

Amy raises an eyebrow, "He didn't let me, I was the only one that Prince was trusting. He only let me feed him."

"Well who are you?" Val asks haughtily.

"I'm Heartland's new ranch-hand that Jack just hired."

Val makes a small huffing sound before walking away. Amy turns to Soraya, "What's her problem?"

"She has always had problem's with Heartland's way of doing things."

"Why though, it seems like Marion knew what she was talking about and it seems to work given the clients that come by." Soraya just shrugs.

Ty is on lunch break when he decides to go to the diner. He enters and notices that Amy is talking to Soraya about something. He decides to go sit by her. "Hey Amy."

Amy looks over, "Hi."

"What's going on?"

"Uh Val Stanton seemed annoyed that I was working with Prince."

Ty raises an eyebrow, "Val Stanton?"

"Yeah, she seemed super annoyed and superior even though she doesn't know anything about me." Ty smiled at her annoyed tone before looking away and ordering food. They start talking about random things while eating before Ty realizes that he has to get back to work.

"See ya later Amy." She waves at him, Soraya comes back over and raises an eyebrow, "What is going on there?"

Amy looks at her before laughing. "Nothing." Soraya looks at her disbelievingly. "Alright, Alright. He is cute, but I just started working at Jack's, do you really think that is something I should be considering?" Soraya agrees with that.

Amy says goodbye before heading to the vet's office. She knocks on the door and sees Ty and some man standing there. "Hey Ty, I was wondering when you got off because you are my ride." Ty looks at the clock, "Just a few more minutes." A pause before he looks at Amy and Scott, "Oh right, Amy this is my boss Scott Cardinal, Scott this is Heartland's new ranch-hand Amy." They shake hands.

Amy sits down at the counter and starts chatting with Scott. "So what do you know about Prince?"

"Why do you want to know?" Scott asks curiously. "Well Jack is letting me work with him, but he really hates the saddle and I was wondering if there is a story there." Ty overhearing this smiles at her hard work, but lets them talk.

"Well, I know that he has a difficult past, but there was nothing specific." Scott looks at her, "If you are asking about saddles that means that he trusts you somewhat." Amy smiles and nods which makes Scott looks impressed. Ty comes back over, "Alright we can go now." Amy nods and says bye to Scott before following Ty.

They are heading back when Amy gets curious, "So where do you live anyways?" Ty laughs, "I live in the house with the family." Amy smiles, "I just realized that I don't really know much about you and I was curious because I never really see your truck at night."

"That's because I usually work night shifts to make more money." Amy nods.

They arrive back at Heartland and Amy gets back to her chores and Ty heads inside to study, he gets to the porch and watches Amy work for a few moments before shaking his head and heading inside, ' _don't do anything stupid Ty, stay away from the ranch-hand'_

 **AN: Sorry I am not very good at the romance part of the story yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was dinner the next time Ty and Amy saw each other. Amy comes into the house after finishing her chores. Lou looks over at her, "Hey your just in time for dinner." Amy smiles at her, "Great."

They all sit down and start to eat, Ty looks over at Jack, "Hey Jack did Amy have the chance to tell you about her run in with Val Stanton." Everyone looks at Amy before looking at Jack. Jack asks Amy what exactly happened. She tells them what Val said and how she said it. Lou shakes her head, "Don't let Val get to you, she is a stubborn lady." Amy smirked at that.

Amy gets into bed and continues to read through the journal. She finishes it and goes to sleep. When she wakes up she creeps down the steps and goes into the office, she replaces the journal and takes another one. She hears someone coming so she runs back upstairs and hides the journal.

When she gets back downstairs, she finds someone looking at the schedule and Prince, "Hey!"

The guy is startled and quickly looks at Amy in confusion, "Where did you come from?"

Amy raises an eyebrow, "Upstairs…" She told him in an obviously tone of voice. He looks annoyed, but amused. "Now who are you?" Amy just stares at him causing him to become fidgety. Jack chooses that moment to walk in and see that there is a staring contest going on. He sighs, "Tim what are you doing in here."

"I am looking at the schedule to see how this ranch is doing, and I also wanted to see this horse that is causing a lot of fuss around town." He gestures to Prince. "Now who is this young woman and why is she living in the loft."

Jack nods at Amy to go get ready for today, she heads back upstairs, "That is Amy, she has just moved here so I hired her as my new ranch-hand."

Tim looks at Jack in disbelief, "Really, some stranger?"

Jack shrugs, "She needed a job and she has worked out really well, plus she is the only one that has been able to get close to this guy." He points to Prince.

"Really? Well what's her story?"

Amy comes back down, "I was a foster kid and I lived in Vancouver. I wanted a change in scenery and came here. I ran into Jack a few times at the diner and he gave me a job and I have been learning to ride from Mallory. Anything else?" Amy waits for Tim to answer, when she glances at Jack she sees that he is smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Not right now." Tim says. Amy nods before going about her chores.

Jack and Tim head to the house. Lou is making breakfast when she hears her dad, "She seems okay for now, but she is hiding something."

"Oh, you just don't like her because she stood up to you confidently."

"Don't be ridiculous Jack!"

"Dad!" Lou goes and hugs him. "Who are you talking about?"

"Tim has just met Amy."

"Yeah, I don't know if I trust her or like her."

"Give it a rest Tim." Lou nods, "Yeah dad, leave Amy be she is a good person."

Tim gives up. Ty walks into the room and eats a small breakfast, "Gotta go, I have an exam." He is out the door before anyone can answer. He starts the truck and slowly goes towards the round pen and sees Amy bringing Prince into it. "Hey Amy, what's your plan today." Amy explains her plans while Jack opens the door to head towards the barn. He notices that Ty has stopped and is talking to Amy, he shakes his head before deciding to ignore it.

Ty listens closely to the plan, "Sounds good, well I have an exam so I will see you later."

"Okay, good luck on your exam." She smiles at him before waving goodbye. She jumps into the pen with Prince and is doing a join-up with him. Jack comes over, "Amy have you finished your chores?"

"Yes, I decided that I would work some more with Prince before I work with some of the other horses." Jack nods his head and lets her be.

Amy goes around with Prince a few times before turning around and letting him come to her. She laughs at him, "Good boy." She shows him the blanket and lets him sniff it then she rubs it on both sides of his body to get him used to it. She is able to get it on him. "Good boy." She whispers soothingly.

Jack looks over from what he is doing and notices that Amy is getting him used to the equipment separately. He feels a sense of familiarity, but can't remember where it is coming from.

Amy leads Prince over to the saddle and lets him sniff it. He doesn't seem to be afraid of it, but she is still going to be cautious. She lifts the saddle off the fence and goes towards him, she whispers soothing words while putting it on him. He stands there patiently and lets her put it on, "Good boy, very good boy."

Jack finishes bailing the hay and looks over and sees that Amy was able to get the saddle on him. He goes over to the pen, "Well I'll be, you did it." Amy smiles at him, "Yeah, I was thinking I would just leave it at this for now before I try to get up on him." Jack nods, "That seems like a smart move, wouldn't want him to dump you and have to start from scratch." Amy nods and then untacks Prince. She finishes with him and then goes to work with the other horses. She works with Copper, Pegasus, and Harley.

She is used to Copper so she finishes with him quickly. She knows that Pegasus is old and probably shouldn't be ridden without permission, so she just connects a rope to him and takes him out to the grassy area for a walk. Jack sees Tim pull up and walks over to him. "What are you doing here Tim?"

"I can't just come over to see my daughter?" Tim asks, Jack just looks at him. Tim sighs, "Fine I wanted to know more about Amy so I came by to ask questions." Jack just hums, "She is working with the horses."

Tim nods, "Prince?" Jack shakes his head, "No she just finished with him though. She was able to put him in the saddle today." Tim raises his eyebrows before looking around to see if he can find her. He notices that she is walking a horse, he looks closer and notices that it was Pegasus. He looks to Jack, "What is she doing with Pegasus, Jack!?" Jack looks over at Amy, "She is just exercising him."

Tim shakes his head, he notices that Amy is heading back to the barn. He starts heading over to her at an angry pace, Jack sighs before following Tim. Amy is putting Pegasus back in his stall and was getting him food when Tim comes bursting in with Jack following him, "What do you think you're doing?!" Amy looks at him in confusion, "My job?"

"I meant with Pegasus."

"I was exercising him, as part of my JOB." Jack sighs.

"Why?"

"First of all because he is on the schedule that I follow, second I am doing him a favor because he is stuck inside the stall all the time and I may as well exercise him now than in winter when it is colder."

Jack looks over at Tim, "She's right and she wasn't riding him, so what is the problem?"

"Pegasus is my horse, that's the problem."

"Tim she wasn't doing anything wrong and it's not like you are going to take time out of your day to walk your horse everyday." Tim just shakes his head, "I will be inside talking to Lou."

Amy watches as Tim stomps towards the house, she turns to Jack, "I'm sorry if I am causing trouble, but I didn't ride him, I thought I would get permission or see if he could be ridden at all."

Jack smiles at her, "It's okay Amy. He is just upset, that was his horse, but he had an accident and couldn't ride for a while so he gave him to Marion."

Amy nods, "Sorry, I will try to be more respectful with Pegasus, but I think it does him some good to get some fresh air and exercise." Jack nods agreeing with her, "Come on, let's go inside and get something for lunch before the rest of your chores." Amy smiles and follows him.

As they get closer they hear Tim ranting about Pegasus and Amy. Amy looks at Jack, "I'm not sure I should be here while he is still angry."

"Nonsense, you have to eat. Can't have you starving while working with the horses."

"Alright."

They head inside and see that Lou is rolling her eyes at Tim while is talking. Amy clears her throat. Tim and Lou look over and see Jack and Amy standing there. Jack motions to him and Amy, "We are just getting some lunch." Lou smiles at them before getting out of the way, Tim huffs, but lets them get their food. Amy looks over at Tim before looking back at her sandwich.

"Jack I have a question for you given how HE reacted." Amy says while looking at Tim. Jack motions for her to go ahead. "The last horse that I have to exercise today is Harley and I wanted to make sure that Ty isn't going to react that way when he finds out that exercised his horse." Jack smiles.

"No, Ty knows that he doesn't have the time to do it so, it should be okay with him."

"Great."

Tim sighs at that. Lou glares at him. Amy finishes her sandwich and mentions that she will see them later tonight at dinner. When she leaves both Lou and Jack stare at Tim. Tim looks at them, "What?"

"Dad, you were pretty harsh, just because she walked Pegasus, you know he needs the exercise to keep him limber." Tim sighs, "I realize that now, but I was pretty angry and I don't know why."

"Maybe you should apologize for your outburst then." Jack mentions, Tim nods, "I guess I will, later, at dinner."

Amy finishes with Harley and heads up to the loft to read some more of the journal. She is reading when she hears steps coming up, then a knock on the door, she hides the journal, "Come in." It's Jack, "Hey, it's dinner and I was just letting you know that Tim is staying for dinner so be prepared for more of his crap on different things."

Amy sighs before getting up and following Jack down the stairs. They get inside the house and Amy heads to the table where everyone is. "Hey." Everyone says hi. They sit down and start eating, Tim pauses and Jack motions at Amy. "Amy." Tim starts to say before Ty comes through the door apologizing for being late. He sits down, and notices the silence, "What's going on?"

"Tim was just about to say something to me." Amy mentions.

Tim shifts, "I was just going to apologize for my outburst earlier today. You were just doing your job and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for doing your job."

"Thank you for the apology Tim, but I am letting you know now that I will continue to exercise Pegasus because I think that he needs it."

Ty is confused, but Tim looks like he is about to say something. Jack clears his throat and that causes Tim to pause.

"That's… fine."

Amy smiles before helping Lou clean up the table. Amy tells everyone goodnight and heads back to the loft. Ty looks around, "Okay what did I miss?" They explain it to him and Jack also lets him know what Amy was worrying about with Harley. Ty shakes his head, "No, I am fine with her exercising him." He pauses for a moment, "I should let her know before I have to leave for the night shift at the clinic." He gets up and heads towards the barn, Jack looks after him suspiciously.

Ty looks and sees that the loft lights are on. He starts to head up the steps, he knocks on the door before opening the door. He sees Amy stuffing something under her pillow before looking up at him. "Ty, what are you doing here?" She stands up before realizing that she is in another pair of tank top and shorts pajamas that caused him to blush last time. She tries to ignore it though.

Ty looks at her for a moment before remembering what he was doing there, "I-uh- I heard what happened with Tim and I wanted to let you know before I left for the night shift at the clinic that I am okay with you exercising Harley." Amy smiles at him, "Thanks. That is good to know."

There is a moment of silence that doesn't seem awkward at first, but then becomes slightly uncomfortable, so he says goodnight and leaves, but he wonders what she is hiding under her pillow. Amy smiles thinking about how nice Ty was being. She goes back to reading the journal while thinking that she will try to ride Prince tomorrow.

 **AN: If there is any kind of scene that you want to see let me know and I will think about using it.**


End file.
